PLEASE, love the cloud
by saiko123go
Summary: Because Ryka grew up in martial arts background, she had masculine attitude that made her unable to experience love. After an incident, she decided to change herself to be a feminine, ladylike girl and turn her back on fight in case to find love. But, would she be able to do that after meets Hibari Kyoya, a guy who has thirst on fight? HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1: That chick

**Title: **PLEASE, love the cloud

**Genre: **Romance, adventure, humor…and would be hurt and comfort later

**Warning: **ooc, cursed, bad language and canon x oc

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own KHR but I do own Ryka and other oc

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so kinda awkward! And you can read the title in two ways.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That chick**

I could see the wonderful cherry trees along the roads.

A Tokyo Tower must not too far from here!

And…what kind of aroma it is? Ah, I guess it was ramen!

YAY, I'm here in Japan! It had been a long time ago that I really wanted to come here, visit Harajuku, Shibuya, Hokkaido, etc...etc. OMG, I was so excited!

But there is something you guys should know. Actually, I was run away from my house. Why? I just can't take it anymore. There were…Ugh, too much of rules. Especially for a female; like me. I hated to admit that.

Wait, scratch that! It doesn't mean I'm that type of girl, you see having a relationship with her same gender. It just…I am a boyish kind of girl who had mastered sort of martial arts. And…well, I guess you will know more about me later. But, if you watch me now without knowing my real self, you will think I am cute, a sexy Chinese girl ever!

So, I will start my life here, no more rules or fight, just finding for a passionate love in Japan! KYAAA~

Okay, leave it alone. Since I am already here, I need to find my cute oni-sama! He stayed at Japan and opened a karate school in Namimori.

Why cute? Well, he was a super handsome guy long time ago but now…he had been cursed became a baby! Poor my dear brother…sobs! It was not he was a baby overall because he is still a gentle matured man I had ever seen. Just his body changed. But, don't you think it's cuter that way?! AWWW, I just feeling like want to hug him every second!

But, I guess he will get mad at me because ran away from our main house. Who cares? He was my brother after all. With an address in my hand, I'm going to his house!

* * *

So, I had reached at his residence. I pressed the ring twice but no answer. Then, I pressed again and again. But still, no person came out.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly, an old man was come out from the neighborhood house. He looks annoyed with the noises that I made.

"Excuse me, Sir. Did you know where is my brother going? The door is lock."

"Oh, are you Master Fon's little sister?"

"Yes. My name is Ryka. So, did you know where he had been?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a long period but there was a group of Namimori's students came here last week and they looked scary with their weird hair style except one of them. I was too scared to look out but they had a baby with them."

There was such an electric shock came in my mind. A baby? Oni-sama? OMG! This must be-

ABDUCTION!

Now I am facing the hard time of my life, alone in a foreign country and my dear cutie oni-sama was being kidnapped! ONII-SAMAA~

* * *

I walked along the empty road while carrying my luggage with cadaverous look on my face.

Uh, uh, Oni-sama~wuuu…sobs, sobs.

The brilliant skies and the wonderful cherry trees really don't suit my sensation.

What's wrong with the white sky and blooming Sakura? Don't you know I had lost my oni-sama?!

Snap!

I just realized that my hand accidentally broke a cherry stick in front of me. Yes, it was accidentally that I couldn't control my hand.

Did someone saw what I did just now?

I take a peek at my surrounding.

GOSH, someone did!

"Herbivore, how dare you ruin my place? Give me all your money now."

There was a guy who was standing not too far from my place. I can feel the black auras come behind his back, glaring at me like was about to eat me!

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I said now, bitch."

Bitch…WHAT?!

YOU CALLED ME BITCH?! WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALLING ME LIKE THAT?! MY GREAT GRANDFATHER OF MY GRANDFATHER ANCESTOR ALSO NEVER CALLED ME LIKE THAT!

Gosh, I need to calm down or I will wreak havoc.

This guy really irritated me with his undying death glare.

"I don't have money with me, kid!" I jerked him.

"If that so, pay with your body."

"Wha…WHAT?!"

Kid nowadays really…

I bit my lips. I can feel my entire veins popped up and about to explode.

"Hey kid, does your parents didn't teach you how to respect people who older than you? Do you think I will follow what you want? Dream on!"

"Pay or I'll bite you to death."

Why he was saying such a ridiculous word? Bite to death? Is he from a vampire family? That's totally absurd!

"Bite me if you dare!" I yelled at him and walked away. I shouldn't give too much attention to a stranger like him.

Abruptly, a bunch of boys had blocked my path. This time it was super stern dudes with Elvis Presley's hair style that made me couldn't stop giggling.

"What are you laughed at?" The Elvis doesn't get his ass. I attempt to cover my mouth after seeing their mad face.

"Nothing but can't you move so I can walk."

"Not without our chief permission."

Then I found out who the heck was chief after they greeted someone behind me.

That chick? LOL, how can that slack looking boy be a leader to those gangsters? World is so unfair.

"Now you want to pay or not?"He leaned closer towards me with smirked all over his face. Ew, disgusting.

I felt like want to whack this coconut headed boy and his ugliest followers.

No, I can't do that!

I had made a promise to my brother not to getting involved with this kind of fight anymore. I swear that I want to be more feminine, ladylike woman in my life. Why these things come to me now? Arrghhh, I need my patience or I will burn them in hell!

"Shit!"

And I made a very human mistake giving all my money to him. After got what they wanted, they left me alone. My eyes were almost teary now.

Why?

Why I need to experience such thing?!

* * *

**A/N: So far, do you like it? If you have opinions please review. And sorry if wrong grammar and lack of vocabulary.**


	2. Chapter 2: Me, masculine

**Thank you so much to coldgazeproduction and hontounisama for review, and those who follow and favorite this story.**

**Enjoy this second chapter**!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Me masculine**

Hello, my name is Ryka, 17 years old, a masculine girl who had happily leave house just to stay with my beloved brother.

Ops scratch the masculine word because I'm learning how to be a feminine girl with my ladylike appearance so, I'm feminine.

But now, my dear brother was missing.

My money was gone.

IDIOT,

Did you think I am that stupid who giving all her money to strangers?

HELL NO!

I have a credit card.

So, it is scratching time! Muahaha! *Evil laugh*

I made my way to the nearest hotel in town. It was not a top ranked hotel like the glorious one in Dubai, just a typical hotel. But, it is all right as long as I can rest my entire body. Ha, ha THE FUCK I AM TALKING LIKE A RICH WOMAN?

Enough, I felt so tired after everything. I will take a nap for a while and planning how to save my dear onii-sama.*quickly remember the sad thing* Wuuu~Onii-sama. Wherever the earths are you I hope you were safe. Just hang on there, I will come and rescue you!

"Give me a room for a night."

I leisurely give my card to the front desk after me. They take it and start doing whatever I don't give any interest about it. Just quickly prepare my room now.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Yeah, anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry miss but this card was blocked."

"Wha…What?" My eyes bulged with a horrified look. How it was blocked? Is…is that even possible?

_Wow, fantastic baby!_

Yes, so fantastic and futuristic blocked credit card. By the way, sorry, it was my message ringtone. Yeah, I know. Sound catchy right? I opened it curiously.

_Dear my little girl,_

_You spoiled brat, how dare you run away from home!_

_If you don't ask for forgiveness and take a flight back to China now, I won't unblock your card!_

_I was really sick with you!_

_-Your handsome father-_

My eyes blanked.

FATHER~ What-the-hell father did to me-

* * *

Ugh, my stomach keeps grumbling because I didn't munch anything yet this day. Since all my money had taken away and my father did such a horrible thing to me, I can't buy any food! Even a room for sleep! Why you acting like a drag woman before? Regret now.

Should I grab something then?

I was going to the critical level of starving that I could think to eat illegally at a restaurant. Hurmmm, let me think. The worst thing I ever did end up in such situation like that is helping them in the kitchen.

So anyways,

I walked confidently to the cafeteria. As I entered the café, I was collided with two guys, again, school uniform and Elvis's hair style. WHAT'S WRONG WITH KIDS NOWADAYS?!

"WATCH YOUR STEP, WOMAN."

They left. Like a gangster. No gangster. Cockroaches are thousand times more suitable to describe them.

"Wait!"

The cashier called them but they were so fast.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you give this meal box to those students who were passing just now? They forgot to bring it along."

Is this what we called God's favor?

"Okay, I'll give it to them."

"Thank you."

I think you know what will happen next. Well, you see, this girl was hardly going to famine. What else she will do instead of took the meal box and made a quick step?

No, not to those students but the other side way

So, I ate the food passionately not even thinking that what I did was indeed wrong. Ah, who cares? I just want to save my life from died starvation. It is okay, I will ask for forgiveness later.

In the middle of my vigorous bites, the students who were lost their meal box come to me with a burning flame in their eyes.

Oh crap, CRAP, what should I do? Panick but still eating.

"You must pay for what you've eaten!"

They grab my hand and shake me violently. I struggle to get my body free from their monstrous hand.

"Let go of me!"

You cockroaches, you should be happy I'm acting like a cute girl now, if I don't, you two will end up lying in a hospital.

Suddenly, a loud shrieked was heard behind them.

"What are both of you doing?!"

A handsome blonde guy came along with a whip in his hand. MY HOTTIE, is he a hero from cowboy movie?

"Oh, look! There is a trash that always bothers our chief." Spoke one of the Elvis.

"What now? Wanna be a hero?"

"Let go of her or I will beat you!"

He was about to attack those students but he made a mistake by stepped on his own whip. Poor my hero, he stumbled to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Ha, ha, is that a new ballet move?" They laughed at him.

"Shut up!" His face turned to red. AWWW, he had such a cute embarrassed face! Well, even with his embarrassing action.

"You're the one will do that." Now they changed their target to that guy. Oh, now this is the hardest part. What should I do to help him? Attacked the Elvis? But I have promised to live in a courtesy manner. Besides, he will find out how masculine I'm if I did.

Argghhh!

Oh no! Please stop it! Don't hurt my hero!

Arrhhhhhh!

Think Ryka! Get your sense! He was in pain! A small voice keeps playing in my mind.

"Hey, you there," I shouted to those students.

"What do you w—"

WHACKED!

I'm sorry, onii-sama. I think I can't full fill my promise for now because I need to save a precious life.

I kicked on their butts as they fell to the ground. They were shocked and counter-attack me with their big fist. I quickly low my head down and give an energy smack down to their stomach that make them couldn't balance their body. They were staggered and screamed in pain while my heart was crying because of my manly move.

"You messed up with a wrong person."

They give me an unsatisfied look and left away.

I feel relief when they were gone. I walked to the hero that still lie down on the ground and give him my hand.

"Are… are you alright?"

"I…I'm okay." Hey, hey, what's wrong with that hard face, dude? Is he scared with me? I might a bit masculine but only a bit and it save you, kay.

"Sorry if I involved you with this thing."

"Nothing really, but you helped me at the end." He gave me such a warm smile. Ugh, why he is so nice-looking! Nah, I felt like I'm going to melt here.

"Actually, what happen just now? Why they attacked you?"

"I stole their food."

"W…Why?" Now he looked at me like seeing a criminal. LOL, I should just tell him a lie.

"Long story-"

I told him what happen to me and thankfully, him such a lovely guy. He understands my hardness and wants to give me a help.

"I'm Ryka, what's your name?"

"Dino. Dino Cavallone." Oh, oh. Now he is sparkling like a bishe I saw in almost shoujo comics.

"Thank you so much, Dino."

"Never mind. So, did you have your brother's picture, Ryka? It will be easy for my people to search him."

I unfold my purse and took a photo of my brother and show it to him. He looks shocked when seeing the picture. Wait…Does he know my brother?

"This is your brother?" He stared the picture closely. Kinda confuses.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Well, I had met him much time before and I know someone who will help us to find him."

"Really?" So…so he is my brother acquaintance? That gives me more change to be close with him~

"I'm on the way to his house. Let's go together."

"Okay!"

I know this might be dangerous to follow and believe a man who you just meet but he is my only hope. Besides, he is sparkling. He doesn't like someone who will eat people like a chick that I met this morning.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, leader of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee was sitting on his seat, staring at those two perfects who kneeling on the floor.

"Hi...Hibari-san, I'm terribly sorry. There was a girl who took your lunch's box in our way..." Said one of the perfects in terrified.

"P...please... forgives us, Hibari-san." The other one stuttered.

Hibari sat up from his chair and swung a pair of metal rod to those perfects. They were injured badly. The other perfects in the room were frightened.

"Kusakabe, find me which herbivore did that. I want to bite her to death." The venomous perfect ordered his right hand man.

"H-hai Kyo-san!"

* * *

Dino and I were arrived at a place that he meant. It was a bungalow and pretty big. Hurm, whose house it is? He employs me to join him inside.

"Tsuna idiot, buy me a lollipop!"

"Later Lambo, I want to study! Tomorrow is exam!"

What a cute brunette boy with his afro little brother, quarrelling in the middle of the house.

"Having a hard time?" Dino asked to the boy.

"Dino-san! Why are you here?" His mad face turned to happy after seeing Dino.

"Why? Can't I visit my dear brother?" Dino patted his head and smiled. They look close. Wait, wait! Don't…Don't tell me my handsome hero…having a relationship with- LOL, maybe I'm thinking too much!

"Hurm? Who is the girl behind you?" He looked at me anxiously.

"Oh, she is…"

"Lambo, did you take my sweet?!"

Someone was come out from the room. Hey, I think I know her.

"I-pin-chan?"

"Ryka-neechan!" I-pin run toward me and give me a hug. I am so glad to meet her and embrace her tightly.

"What's the ruckus?"

At once, two boys were appeared from the same room.

* * *

**A/N: I know this fic babbling a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Troublemaker

**A/N: First of all, I want to say thanks a lot for those who review, read, favorite and follow. ****I will reply the review from guests here~**

**Tonguetiedanime: yeah, the part about crush is still observing fuufuu~**

**Guest-san: u dun tell me u like their father~usshiiiishiii**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Troublemaker**

"So, you are Fon's little sister and he's being kidnapped?"

I nodded feebly. Don't have much feeling to talk.

"That's weird. He was so great." An octopus-cut boy whom I know as Gokudera said while lighting a cigarette in his hand. Duh, it wasn't good for your health, kid.

"Did my brother contact you I-pin?"

"No. Master didn't tell anything to me." I-pin murmured sadly, still in my embrace. Uuuh, you're so cuuteeee I-pin~ squeeze your cheek~

"How about you, Tsu-na-mi?" Tsunami is a cute brunette head that I think is Dino's "c***h" in a previous chapter.

"It was Tsuna, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna complained weakly.

"Ops sorry, Tsuna."

"Eto Ryka-san, we haven't met Fon after the Representative Battle months ago so we don't know-" He continued.

"Is that so?" My face turned gloomy. All of the respond they gave just had a same meaning to me; meaning: We don't know where your brother is! Yes, like that. Uuuhhh, why everyone answers just the same hik, hik…wait…I'm not crying right? Hey, why? Why everyone look at me with that face, I'm not that pitiful, kay~ Uuuuhhh…Onii-sama~

"Calm down, Ryka." Dino rubs my head gently. Uuuhhhh, Dinoooo-samaaaa~ I think I have calmed a bit by your caresses.

"Yeah Ryka-san, maybe we can ask Reborn." Yamamoto, the other boy tries to cheer me up with his cute, bright smile. Yama is so handsome~ even looks idiot.

"Y-yeah, but now he is in Italy." Tsuna sigh. Tsuna! Can you not hurt me a little? Please?

"I will try to contact Reborn. But first, can you let Ryka stay in your house for a while?" Dino cut the conversation. Wait, what did you say, Dino-sama? You want to leave me after dragging me here? After rubbed my head? Which movies hero did that? U-uh, you just ruin your good reputation in front of me!

"Wait, why my house?" Tsuna questioned, giving me his uneasy face. Make me more uncomfortable. Hish.

"I stayed at hotel so that isn't nice for a girl. Besides, my people will misunderstand." Dino explained in a manner way. So that is why. Sorry my hero, I'm having a bad expectation to you just now.

"Fine, you can stay at my house but please don't make me difficult." Tsuna trailed off.

"Thank you, Tsuna-chan." I think it will be fine as long as I have cute I-pin with me.

"T..Tsuna-chan?"

"Yep. Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-chan and Yamamoto-kun! I titled clearly while pointing my finger to them.

"Wait! Gokudera what?!" I stepped backward when Gokudera threatening to blow me with his dynamite.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, no need to get so angry…" Yamamoto said, smiled.

"Eh, y…you don't like it? Isn't that how Japanese assume each other?" I frowned.

"Who told you that?! And why Yamamoto get Kun instead of Chan?!"

"Uhh uh my brother said by doing that we will be closer. Is that any difference between it?"

Tsuna and Gokudera made a long sigh instead of my wonder face. Yamamoto and I-pin chuckled. I don't get why Dino laughed uncontrollably.

After having a dinner in Sawada's house, I help Mrs. Sawada washing dishes in a kitchen in order to reimburse their kindness. Thanks to them and my hero, if not, I must have slept on the alley tonight. Uuuhh, thinking about it enough make me shivered.

"You can just leave the dishes and go for a bath." Mrs. Sawada alluring voice entered my ears.

"Its okay aunty, just have a little more to finish."

"You can call me, Okaa-san."

"Yes Okaa-san."

She smiled then continues tidying the table. She is such a warm woman like my mother. Why Tsuna wasn't taking after her? But before it, drop "the cute" behind because the members of this family is sooo cute!

I wondered what happen in my family's mansion after I gone. This is the first time of my life being apart from my family. My mother said a daughter only will move out from her house once she got married. Wuu, even like this, I feel like I miss her now. Is she mad at me just like father did? How her reaction if she know what happen to brother?

"Can you send a glass of milk to Tsuna?"

"Hai!"

I make my steps to Tsuna's room. The light is still on. I knocked the door and open it. Wow, he is still studying.

"You're so diligent, Tsuna-kun." I put the glass of milk on his desk.

"I'm forced to do so." He answered then took a sip of the milk.

"Why?"

"If not I need to be the Tenth of Vongola."

"Tenth? Vongola?" I scraped my head that doesn't itchy at all, confused with his statement.

"Wait… you don't know about it?"

"HA MAH GAWD, onii-sama was a mafia?!" I am totally freak out after what Tsuna told me.

"Shut up! Kaa-san will hear you." Tsuna hissed worriedly.

How dare onii-sama didn't tell me, his only sister about his part time job! He told me not to involve in fight anymore but he, he take part in Mafioso battle! The most dangerous fight in this world! U-uh, this-this ain't fair!

"I need to tell father then!" I sit up to get my phone but Tsuna grab my hand.

"Please don't make more trouble. Your brother was already in a problem." Tsuna begged. He's right. I shouldn't make it worse instead think how to rescue my brother.

"…"

"…"

"Then, Dino too…" I voice out. Sudden Sparkle Dino's image keeps intriguing my mind.

"Yeah, he is the head of Cavallone family."

I know it! A handsome man always in a bad stuff like I saw in the movie! Ugh, why it must be you, Dino-sama!

"Tsuna-kun, did you know any other friend or enemy of my brother?"

"E-eto, I didn't know a lot about him."

"I guess so…"

"Oh, but Hibari-san is kinda close with him." He snapped as just got a good idea.

"Hibari-san? Who is he?"

"He is my senior in school. He was with Fon in the battle before."

"If that so, can't we ask him?"

"I think not. He's scary. If you pissed off him, he will bite you." He explained in horror.

"Ha? Is he a cannibal?"

"It was not like that. Ugh, I don't know how to explain but he was dangerous! Don't ever get close to him!" Now, he warned me.

THEN, WHY DID YOU TELL ME?!

"Then I'll go for sleep. You need to rest too, Tsuna-kun."

"Okay, sleep well." He smiled innocently. Uuuuh, now you made a cute face!

* * *

The morning was still young and the air was still mixed with the fresh scent of the cool of the morning. Everyone was going out to the school. Only Mrs. Sawada and I were left at home.

Do you think I will froze here and wait for the news? HELL NO! For my brother sake, I need to find Hibari-san and ask him about my brother even he is a cannibal or what. All I want to get is information about my dear onii-sama!

Well, I need to wear something more suitable for my investigation in school, so I choose a uniform! A uniform that I borrowed from Mrs. Sawada! KYAAA~ I feel like come back to school with wearing this outfit!

I walk to the school happily. Wait! Do I know the way to Namimori Middle?

After asking, searching and any other method that I did, I finally made my way to the school but shit the gate was closed! So, I bent my body and jumped through the gate, made a perfect landing on the school side. I can see many students crowding all over place and everyone's mouth opened widely looking at me. Aha, they must impressive with my jumping skill! But what's up the male students staring at me with that weird red face?

I took a glanced at my body worriedly. KYAA, MY SKIRT WAS PLEATED UP!

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I screamed at them, rushing fixed my skirt with my flushed face. They were left by and ignoring me like nothing happens. U-uh shit, some of them chuckled!

Wuuuu, I'm so dead!

"You there!" Someone yells at me.

GOSH, IT WAS THE WEIRDO ELVIS AGAIN!

I run escape towards the school building. By the way, what they were doing here? Why it must to be Elvis this time? Ughhh, too much confusion!

Okay, stop babbling yourself Ryka. Now you need to find Hibari-san. HIBARI-CHWAANNNN~WHERE ARE YOU DEARRRR?

I walked through the alleys and saw some students were hanging at the corridor. I will try to ask them about Hibari-san!

"Excuse me. Do you know where class Hibari-san is in?"

"So…sorry! We don't know anything!" They were running away. Like saw a ghost. Wait! Am I that ugly? If you don't know just say you don't know. Don't run away like that. It hurts you know.

"Hello, you know Hibari-"

"Leave me alone!"

However, this time was WORSE than before. He didn't look at me either and leave. Wuuu, why you are so mean? Huuu, maybe I should just ask the teachers.

"Sir, did you know Hibari-san? Where-"

"Sorry! Just let me by!" The teacher is volume up his footsteps.

These drive me crazy! Even the teacher was ignoring me too? What the hell with everyone here? You think you are that good, ey?

No, no, no Ryka. Anyone can look down on you but you can't! Get a grip and think for a moment!

Last night, Tsuna-kun said that Hibari-san bite people. OHHHH! SO IT WAS ITS! THEY RUN BECAUSE OF HIM NOT ME! YAY!*jumps in excitement*

Wait, why I need to be happy about this? So, he is a real cannibal! OMG, I was looking for a cannibal! But Tsuna said that he was close with my brother, I'm his friend's little sister, so there is nothing to be worried about. Yeahh!

Hmmm, maybe I should just find Tsuna to help me. He was in third year. I will look for him now!

Finally I had reached his class. Ohhh, he was in the same class with Gokudera-chan and Yama too! Ugh, but he is having his exam now. I shouldn't bother him. I will wait here and ask him after he finishes his exam.

"Stop right there!"

LOL, Elvis! Please stop chasing me like a maniac! I'm not an artist! But still, need to run!

I sped my feet to the upstairs and finally reached the rooftop. Hm, I'm sure they wouldn't find me here. I will take a rest for a while and come to see Tsuna after everything got clear!

"Ahhhh, what a beautiful scenery~" I screamed joyfully when seeing cheery trees blooming beautifully at the rooftop.

I stretched my hand and lay my body on the floor. I can feel the warm of morning sunlight and the breeze of wind slapping gently on my face. UUhhhh, it was so pleasure lying here!

Hurmmm, thinking about Hibari-san, actually how cannibal looks like? His face must be scary! Or maybe he is handsome? Huhu who knows right? What way should I act if I meet him? Masculine like Bruce Lee or feminine like Marilyn Monroe? Is Marilyn Monroe feminine? Hurmmm, maybe he likes cute girls in Kpop group! Ha! Ha!

"Gwiyomi, gwiyomi~ Ha! Ha!" I burst with laugh while doing gwiyomi stuff.

"Gwiyomi HIBARI-CHWANNN!" And screamed to the extreme!

GROWL~ oh shit, hey, you want to sing too, stomach?

"Uuuhh, where did you hiding, HIBARI-CHWWANNN?" I muttered, rolling my body to the left and to the right.

Ouch!

My stomach hit something!

I opened my eyes. It was a pair of legs. Cough, a pair of human's legs.

I can't see the person face because of the sun light that came from nowhere. I blinked my eyes and see a view of a guy. Hnnnnn, still couldn't see his little face! Wait, did he saw I'm drooling just now? Did my panties out from my skirt? Ahhh, what a shame! But he didn't laugh right?

Just silence.

LOL, this is totally embarrassing! I frowned, can't move even say a single word. By the way, why he tensed and keeps the silence?!

"Kyo, we have a trouble!"

Someone burst in the midst of awkward. So, this guy name is Kyo.

"What's wrong, Kusakabe?" He finally move and left me behind.

"Master Fon said that his sister will come for you!"

Master Fon? Did he is saying about my brother? I get up to see who is talking.

OH SHITTTTT! This is disaster! It was a chick and his weirdo followers that I saw yesterday! Ahhhhh, and…and he saw me drooling! I can see his over smirked at my mind now!

Inhale,

Exhale,

Wait, so it was them! A group of Namimori's student who had kidnapped my onii-sama! OBVIOUSLY! This is too much! You kidnapped my dear brother, and then you stole my money! I'm going to punish you!

What did you say? The promise I made?

What promise? No more promise! My brother cheated on me! I can't stand it anymore! My patience is already exploded!

I took my gun that I tied under my skirt. Sorry, I didn't tell you guys that I have a gun.

"Give me my brother back!" I yelled with the gun in my hand targeting him.

"That was the girl who stole your lunch!" Suddenly, someone pointed his finger at me.

OH DOUBLE SHIT, I saw those two cockroaches which I beat yesterday.

"So it was you who stole my food, Fon infant's sister."

"My brother is not an infant! (Still love her brother) An…and it was not my fault! You're the one who took all my money first!" I can feel my face burned. WHAT THE HELL I am blushing right now?! No, it was not that I felt guilty or what. Yes, I did steal his food but it because he took my money until I can't buy any. I'm innocent! Hymph!

"What? Wanna fight, herbivore?" Ew, he made that dirty smile again, smirked.

"Let's make a deal."

"What's your deal?"

"If I won you must let go of my brother and give all my money back!"

"Then, if I won?"

"Anything you want."

"Sound interesting."

He took a pair of metal sticks.

LOL chick, don't tell me you want to beat me with that weak fucking stuff.

"I will bite you to death." He hurled insults with his eyes. Ugh, please~

"We will see!" I glared him back, fostering my pride.

* * *

**A/N: So, the battle begin, in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The battle

**Hello, here the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer**: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei

**Genres: **Romance, humor, hurt, comfort

**Warning: **randomness ooc, cursed and canon x oc

**Don't like don't busy yourself to read**

**Thanks to those who review, follow and fav! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The battle**

* * *

After the exam, everyone went back to do their own things. Some of them enjoying bento they brought from home, some of them chatting or gossiping with their friends. For our loveable Tsuna, he was doing some review at the questioned paper. He was no more no-good Tsuna. He changed a lot after what he had experienced with Mafioso thingy. The real thing was he just a coward who didn't want to involve in mafia anymore after Reborn threatened him to choose between graduate excellently or be the Tenth Vongola. Kyoko who was watching Tsuna from side just smiled with his unexpected behavior.

"Class, Hibari-san was fighting with a girl on the rooftop!" Someone burst into the classroom exhausted.

"W- Who is she?!" Everyone was curious except Tsuna. He was sick with it.

_Fighting is all Hibari-san know._ He whispered sigh at himself.

"Jyuudaime, let's go watch it!"Gokudera shouted, surprised Tsuna from the back.

"I'm not interested." Tsuna answered weakly.

"Lets watch it~ they said it was a girl!" Gokedera was shaking Tsuna's hand. Like a girl asked for her boyfriend.

"I don't give a fuck about it. Last time he fought with Adelheid, the one who injured badly was me." Tsuna explained in a traumatized tone.

"Jyuudaimeee~" Gokudera keeps shaking, this time with more girlish attitude.

"Yeah, Tsuna. Let's catch it. It had been a long time since our last fight. It must be fun!" Yamamoto made his move, mollified Tsuna to see the battle.

As always, undeniable Tsuna can't hold it back.

"Fine" Tsuna sigh.

* * *

The school yard was crowding with the students who went to see the battle where Hibari and Ryka having a glaring contest at the rooftop, murderous auras filling the air around them. The trio was shocked when they saw someone they used to know with Hibari.

"Is-isn't that the girl who stayed at your house, jyuudaime?" said Gokudera hesitantly.

"She is Fon's little sister Gokudera." Yamamoto remarked.

"I KNOW THAT, BASEBALL FREAK! BUT WHAT THE HELL SHE WAS DOING WITH HIBARI UP THERE?"

"I don't know, loving maybe?"

"THE FUCK. IS THAT A LOVER'S FACE? SHE IS EXTREMELY BURNING!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Now you are talking like Ryohei-senpai."

"DON'T MENTION THAT TURF IN FRONT OF ME! THAT FRAIL LOOKING GIRL WILL END UP IN ICU!"

Gokudera, you are indeed wrong.

"Ugh, you two please stop. E-eto, this is my fault. I shouldn't tell Ryka-san about Hibari-san if I know she will look for him." Tsuna sigh in deeply guilt.

"Don't worry jyuudaime. Leave it to me! I will go help her if something happen." Gokudera assured.

At the rooftop, Hibari swung his pair of tonfa to Ryka but she hindered it with her hand, though that he is just an average kid who wants to show off but she was mistake. She rolled away as the silver rod hit her.

"Ryka-san!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were worried when seeing fake-frail looking girl was being attacked.

Before Ryka could stand to defense herself, Hibari move toward that girl who in pain and hurling his smirked.

"Weak."

Ryka glared at him with an unsatisfied look. Suddenly she was chuckled like a witch.

"Ry…ryka-san?" The trio horrified.

"You're quite interesting, Kyo-kun." She grinned. Calling Hibari 'Kyo' without knowing the meaning 'kun' after it because thought it just sound good. Her Japanese was that bad.

"KYO, KYO-KUN?!"

Without Hibari realizing, Ryka quickly sliding her right leg and make him stumble on his butt. Hibari clenched his jaw, stretching one of his thorny tonfa to the girl beside her. Unbelievable, she grabbed his tonfa bare handed then snapped it into two parts with her hand. The watchers screamed with her gut.

"Awww~ sorry, that thing was disgusting." She gave him deliberate sad look on her face. Try to putting a fire on him.

"I really want bite you to death!" Hibari hissed, irritated with her attitude.

"Your unharmed teeth didn't scare me." Ryka laughed seeing Hibari pissed off.

They were continuing their fight. Everyone was surprised with Ryka remarkable martial arts as she could faced all the attack Hibari throw at her.

"Is Hibari that weak?" Gokudera confused with what he have seen.

"They are fair!" Tsuna amazed.

"Ryka-san is amazing!" said Yamamoto.

"I would like to see that poker face dude lost!" Gokudera chuckled. Happy when watching Hibari have a hard time fighting with a girl.

Hibari sweat dropped. Every time Ryka combat him with her karate skill, his part which being attacked became hot like just got burned. But he didn't see any flames. He tried the best to avoid his body from her fist.

"Why? You want to surrender?" Ryka captured his uneasy face.

"Hn, never, bitch!"

_You will regret if I brought my animal box and handcuff!_

However, Ryka fingers suddenly lighting flames made everyone terrified.

"_S-she has a sky flames? Came from her hands?"_

"What's going on?" Tsuna screamed in horror. Gokudera and Yamamoto are speechless, their eyes bulged.

"Ciaooosuu!" Reborn who came from nowhere suddenly kicked Tsuna in head.

"HIEEEE! Reborn! Are you here?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I came back from Italy because of something horrible will happen here!"

"Y-you say it! S-she had…"

"Dame-Tsuna, look clearly! The color of flames isn't the same!" This time he was slapped by Reborn.

"Hm?" Tsuna rubs his cheek and look at the flames.

"It was orange but sometimes it turned to golden and red so it wasn't Vongola flames!"

"S-so what it is?"

"It's phoenix flames."

"PHOENIX?"

"Phoenix is a mystical creature in ancient China cultures, same goes to dragon. Both Fon and Ryka endowed power from those two things like other legacies before them as it was their family heritage. Dragon brings the element of water and phoenix is fire. That's why she can produce fire." Reborn explained.

The trio opened their mouth, astounded.

"Kyoya! Ryka! Please stop this!" Dino who just arrived at the rooftop shouted.

"No. I want bite her to death!" Kyoya stuttered.

"Di…Dino-sama!" Ryka mixed up seeing her hero abruptly disrupt in the fight.

Looks Ryka was giving attention to Dino, Kyoya slammed his tonfa at her back hardly. Ryka's shirt was torn apart until everyone can see an obnoxious phoenix tattoo carved on her skin.

"She is a yakuza!" All students yelled in horror, seeing the bad juju.

"Damn! Kyoya, get out from there now! It's dangerous!" Dino warned.

* * *

**Do you think why Dino said like that? What do you think about this chapter? review pls~**

**btw, visit my profile to know more about my oc Ryka.**


	5. Chapter 5: She

_**Chapter 5: She **_

_She was standing behind the gate, looking at the kids out there playing through a crack. She wished she could join and having fun with them. She glanced up at her father who is training his students, hoping he can let her go instead of told her watching the practice but he ignored her. Despise her from mingled with ordinaries. _

"_They don't deserve to play with you, you are special." He protested, pats her head with a forcing smiled._

_That was the answer. And that are always be the answer. So she didn't have made any friends or acquaintances. If she had, it was her grandmother who loves her so much, playing with her, reading storybooks for her and telling about history of their honor family and the most important, herself. _

"_Ryka, did you know?" The old woman questioned her granddaughter, pouring water on her platinum blond hair. They were having a warm bath together._

"_What it is grandma?" _

"_The signature on your back is a gift from God. He gave it because he loves you." _

"_Is that so?" She looked at her grandmother anxiously with her crystalline red eyes._

"_Yes dear. You need to thank him for giving you such a precious present." Smiled covered her creased face._

"_Sure!"_

_For a six years old girl, she happily believed it. In their respective family, it was a marvelous thing to person who had tattooed on their body since their birth. That was what she understood as she and her brother were part of it. Born with a mystical creature symbol carved on her skin makes her different from any other kids in their big family. She was treated better, loving and admires by everyone in their mansion. But everything changed when she having her first swimming class in elementary school._

"_Ew, look at her body! There is a monster!"_

"_It was yakuza tattooed!"_

"_Teacher, she is a daughter of yakuza!"_

"_Shut up! Ryka said it was her born sign."_

_Her classmates mumbling nastily but she just overlook them thought it will get clear soon. But that was just a beginning._

"_Yakuza is coming!"_

"_Don't get close to her, she will ask you to join her group!"_

_Therefore, even in school, she didn't have friends. Actually, there were two or three students which stayed at the same mansion with her which she knew as relatives but they didn't close each other since she was being apart from ordinary child. _

_As she known as yakuza, there are always had several bad kids want to put fight with her. She who had skilled sort of martial arts and had pride for being "special" can't take such intimidating and fight back. Absolutely she will get the victory easily against them._

_Since that, she was being more masculine, manly than boys around her age. Being a daughter of martial arts master, she always told to be strong so she could protect herself from harm and that's motivate her to practice more fighting skill. Martial arts that she loathed now were an extension for her to protect herself. She cut her hair short and wearing boy's wear just because sick of being tortured and that's made her family worried of her. They really don't have an idea about what happened to her._

_She entered secondary school at thirteen, where the girls around her age have a boyfriend but she didn't, just because of her appearance and rumors about she was a daughter of yakuza. Unlike Fon who is her brother. He was so popular in their school because of his nice looking and how gentleman he is. _

_This time no more little bad kids but it was bigger, stern dudes who intimidating her. She didn't have enough power to fight all of them like before so she always back home with strained body. In conclusion, her brother caught her issue._

"_Why you didn't tell mother and father about this?" Her brother said, peeling plaster on her wound cheek._

"_I don't want to trouble them. Besides, if they knew they will ask me to quit from school and I can't go outside of home anymore." _

"_But you will put yourself in danger. Our parents did that because they love you." Spoke her brother worriedly._

"_Onii-sama~ please~ I don't want to lock up in our house forever." She begged, shaking her brother hand, tears stinging her eyes._

_Her brother heaves sigh. He knew how protective their parents are. He also have experience the same thing back then but not worse than his sister because she is a girl. And he knew how abominate his sister being concealed in their mansion, just like prisoner._

_He rubbed her head, looking at her. "At least you need to tell me. I'm your brother. I will help you. But, you need to promise…" _

"_What it is?"_

"_Don't wear like this anymore." Her brother pointed at her who is wearing her opposite sex clothes._

"_And keep your hair long. You are a girl, right?" _

_She nodded weakly._

_After that, her brother keeps his eyes on her, training her tough and clinging with her so no one could touch his lovely sister. But when he was not there by her side, disaster happens. _

"_How dare you beat my people? You need to be punished!"_

_A bunch of guys interfere her path when she on her way back home alone. They grab her contentiously until she can't move._

"_We heard you got tattooed on your body, mind us to see it?"_

"_Look closely you are actually a pretty girl. I don't know yakuza have such a sweet daughter."_

_She struggle as them trying to open her cloth. She wanted to cry._

"_A girl should act like a girl!"_

"_SCREAM! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"_

_They tear her cloth. She just silent but in deep inside her heart, she cursed them._

"_DIE!"_

"_DIEEE!"_

"_JUST DIIEE!"_

"_You mean it?"_

_A mystery voice suddenly out from her mind. She gasped._

"_Who is that?"_

"_I'm inside you. I'm your power." The voice spoke._

"_Power?"_

"_Yes. You need me to destroy them."_

"_Then please~ help me." _

_Suddenly, flames were burst out from her body, set fire to everyone surrounding her. She began to shake in terror with her unconscious doing. _

"_Help! Fire!" _

_The gang screamed, tried to extinguished flames on their bodies by rolling on the ground, some of them hopping crazily. She doesn't know what to do instead of shivering. Luckily, her brother reached her in right time and fades the blooming flames on the gang bodies with his watery power but their skin scalded terribly. They were sent to hospital by ambulance._

"_It is okay now." Fon wrapped his arms around his sister who still horrified with her doing. Her body body was trembling badly._

"_O-onii-sa-ma, what is t-that?"_

"_It's your power. You just can't control it."_

"_I don't want it. It's scary. T-they were burned!" _

"_Doctor will save them. Let's us pray for their safety." He hugged his sister tightly._

"_Ryka! Fon!" Their parents who just arrived at hospital shouted when found their children sitting on a chair outside ward._

"_What were happened?" _

"_Ryka couldn't control her power and burned several guys who disturbed her."_

"_Dear, are you alright? Any injured?" Mrs. Li asked her little girl, cadaverous look on her face._

"_Mother…I scare…" _

"_Don't be scare. Mother is here." Mrs. Li trying to calm her by embraced as she began to cry whilst Mr. Li trailed her son aside to interrogate him about the gang situation._

"_How is them? Were they injured badly?" _

"_Doctor is giving medical treatment. But I sure the harm doesn't enough to take their soul."_

"_That a relief." _

"_Father, shall you not intern sister in our house after what were happened?"Fon asked his father. _

_Mr. Li silent for a while and continued his words. "I'm sorry but this is the best for your sister to keep her save."_

_And her life lock up in the old house continued, she was abandoned to interact with the world outside until she could handle her power. She could have her brother who always spending time with her but since her grandmother deceased, she quite lonely. She was still happy until her brother planning to live and open his business in Japan. _

"_Ryka, I'll move to Japan next week." Her brother said while they were sitting on the balcony, watching the moon at night sky._

"_Do you want to leave, Onii-sama? Why this sudden?" She was shocked, didn't expect to hear that. _

"_I want to open karate school at Japan. You knew my wish. I want to teach our art tradition to people out there."_

"_But why Japan?"_

"_We China already popular with martial arts school so it's time for world."_

"_Then how about me?" She murmured acidly._

"_Don't sulk. I will always send you a letter."Fon patted her head, decided to leave even his heart was burdensome. _

"_I promise I will bring you to Japan once I get you outta here so you need to be a good girl. "_

"_I will wait for that day." She leaned her head to his shoulder, giving a bittersweet smile._

_Day by day, it had been a week since the day of her brother departed. She was so happy when received a first letter from her brother. He told her many things about a country named Japan in his letter. Every time he sent a letter he will told about things and his experienced in Japan so she knew a lot about Japan and wishes to get there someday. She even learnt their language. But after a year her brother stopped sending her a letter without any news. The last letter she received informed her that her brother was cursed being a baby. She was sad thinking he had forgotten about her, yet worried about him. She then left her house to find her brother in Japan._


	6. Chapter 6: Pheonix

**Disclaimer**: KHR not belong to me, if I do, I will make Hibari as a main character.

**Warning: **bad language, randomness ooc, cursed and canon x oc

**A/N: **Thank you so much to **madhatteryna** and **belladu57 **for review and those who favourite and follow this fic! I'm glad you like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pheonix**

And now things repeated.

"_Destroy him."_

A deep sorrow voice was chanting inside her mind, and with each word, flames were swallowed from her body and her silky platinum hair, making a great wings, spreading on her back. The flames from its wings dripped off to land and burn the floor.

Everything was out of her control.

"_DESTROY."_

The voice grew louder and she didn't know what made it. The flames couldn't stop bursting, continuing to drip onto the floor. She shock as she hear screams nearby.

_I need to stop it or everyone will burn in hell._

She needs to focus on handling the flames or the voice will disturb her, drive her to devastate everything. The voice got louder. She began to screams herself, trying to block out the voice but no matter how hard she tried, the flames went everywhere.

_Someone please! Help me to stop it._

She began to cry as she couldn't control it.

And suddenly something captivating tossed her lips and sent a gasp in her mind. The flames were abandoned from swallow as the voice disappeared.

* * *

Hibari was lying on bed with his body facing a frame that sleeping on the bed beside him. A frame of the girl who made him skipped from his work, staying in health room with her because of his bandage hand which also made by her. He stared at her with his pale grey eyes, conceiving about what kind of herbivore she is.

_Bird species?_

He guessed.

_Hn, she doesn't looks like my cute Hibird._

But he noticed her wings from the battle, flame wings.

_Pheonix?_

He muttered with his silent lips.

His mind was running with so much thought. Anxious about the herbivore he met and gets annoyed after remembered how she insulted him. His eyes lead him to her lips, which part he had stolen from her, fainted her by kissed it. He don't know why he did that, maybe because his hatred towards her had gone to peaked, or punished her for looking down on him that made him completely out of his mind.

None of that, he did that because he wanted to stop her from burning his loveable school. Yeah, that was more acceptable.

_My reputation was ruined._

He estimated, after thinking those herbivores thought about him after watched he kissed her. Not just herbivores, everyone caught it.

_You need to pay for that, bitch._

He glared at her.

He heaved a sigh, wants to leave but thinking about that pervert doctor might intimate her after he left he stayed. Who would a perfect like him let such a dirty thing happen in Namimori Middle? Ah, his case is different.

"Hey kid, I'm out to send your medical report to chairman. So, please don't do stuff with her, kay?" The doctor said as his head pop out behind the curtain.

_Huh, why would I?_

He glinted at the doctor who is grinning from ear to ear. The doctor walked away when he clenched his tonfa, leaving him and that girl alone.

He got up from his bed.

_Then, I'm leaving too._

He made his way to the doorway where Tsuna and his clingy friends suddenly appeared.

"Hi-Hibari-san, you are here?" Tsuna spoke hesitantly.

"What?"

"No-nothing~"

"Kyoya, how is your hand?" Dino who brought them there questioned.

"Hn, none of your business."

"How is Ryka-san?"

"Not my business."

"Huh, but you kis…" Before Gokudera could finish his words, Hibari stretched his tonfa towards him.

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Ha, ha, let's check up Ryka-san now." Yamamoto shoved everyone inside, leaving Hibari who in blush.

_Damn it!_

Hibari's jaws twitching, anger poured his body even there is nothing to be furious about. Actually, he was shame with what Gokudera going to say. His mind told him to stay cool. He walked to his office where he can do his calming session there.

In his way along, he realized that his jacket was not with him. The jacket that made him looks great with red armband stuffed a "Discipline" word, that one. He refreshed his memory, tried to remember where he dropped it.

_Two hours before. _

"_Kyoya, can I borrow your jacket?" Dino asked while carrying fainted Ryka. They were heading to the health room for treatment._

"_Huh, for what?" _

"_I want to cover this girl back. Doctor Shamal might do something bad with her if we didn't hide her skin."_

"_Nah, why mine?"_

"_I didn't bring my jacket so, just use yours. Besides, you're the one who torn her cloth."_

"_Tch." _

That clumsy Dino always troubled him.

He turned back to take his jacket. As he about five steps more to reach the room, Ryka sprinted out from the room with tears.

"Ryka-san, wait!" Tsuna followed her from back.

_What went wrong?_

Hibari astounded.

* * *

I shrieked and sat up. Sweat covered my body.

"HIEEE! She's awake!"

"T-Tsuna-kun?" I rubbed my blurry eyes after heard Tsuna girlish shrieked. I saw him, octopus-head, Yama and the most important, Dino were looking at me.

"Are you alright, Ryka?"

I nodded weakly, wrapped my arms around myself. I still could feel the nightmare from my mass hysteria.

"Good to know that."

I looked down at the floor, remembering how I couldn't manage my power, almost burn everything there while fighting with that chick. Poor him, he must have injured badly by my flames. I just want to give him a lesson but I have gone too far. I shouldn't break the promise I made if I knew it resulted this way.

"Woman, you troubled Jyuudaimee a lot you know?" Gokudera shouted at me angrily.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. It's fine now that Ryka-san is awake."

"Shut up! She was trying to burn our school just now. If that carnivore doesn't…"

"Gokudera~"

Gokudera _tch-_ing when Tsuna glared at him. Gokudera, he must mad with my brutality.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys after you were kind to me. You guys must have seen the worst part of me."

"Ry…Ryka-san…"

"I've monster inside me so please don't get so close." I avoided Tsuna's hand when he wanted to support me. "Thank you for let me stayed at your house Tsuna-kun. I will pack my things and move today."

I rushed out from the room, leave them in speechless. My eyes suffuse with unwanted tears.

"Ryka-san, wait!"

Tsuna called me loudly but I ignored him, keeps running down the stair. I was quite disappointed when Dino didn't follow me like Tsuna. I had given a bad impression to him and everyone. It must be a shame to turn back now.

"HIIEEE!"

I looked back when heard Tsuna shrieked. Damn, his feet slid at the staircase and he was about to bump on me.

BUM!

Both of us smashed onto the floor. Pains were wrenching my muscles.

"What do you want?!"

"I…I'm sorry, Ryka-san. My feet were…Did you hurt anywhere?" Tsuna whimpered.

I made a deep sigh and pulled a black jacket which covered my ripped uniform from exposed. "I'm okay."

"Mind to talk with me?"

He took me to the rooftop, where that chick and me having a battle hours ago. The place was stained with black grime, yeah, fruit of my flames.

"How is him?" I questioned Tsuna, looking at the port in daze.

"Who?"

"The guy I fought."

"Oh, he is alright. Just his right hand was injured."

"I see."

Luckily just his hand was injured, if not I must screw up here thinking how to face my guilt and to ask for his forgiveness.

"You must scare of me."

"Hurm? Why would I?" He hesitated, making a dumb face. Stop it Tsuna. You weren't that stupid.

"I have a weird power you see."

He was silent, watching the sky from afar.

"You don't need to worry about that. Actually…I also have a same p-power with you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't kid with me~" I chuckled. You don't need to say like that just to comfort me.

"I'm not kidding!"

I frowned. He looks serious. Not like he was joked. Did he really mean it?

He took something from his pocket and swallowed it. My eyes bulged in horror when seeing a flames suddenly burst up on his forehead.

"W-what was t-that?!"

"It was a sky flames and my power."

"Our Jyuudaime is the best among us!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto barged in. I was surprised, open-mouthed after saw a skull thingy with red flames on Gokudera's left hand and a samurai sword with blue flames in Yama's hand.

"We're tenth generation of Vongola Family and jyuudaime is our leader!" Gokudera shouted.

"I'm not!" Tsuna denied. His face flushed with red.

"YOU'RE OUR JYUUDAIME FOREVER!" Gokudera energetically explained.

"W-what the hell all of th-this?!" I startled looking they were having a sparring session about leader uh, thingy?

"Ha, ha, this is us!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, so woman, don't even thought about you have a monster inside you or what." Gokudera mumbled at me.

"Yeah Ryka, you don't need to feel weird about you power." Abruptly, a baby with Fedora made a dramatically land on Yamamoto shoulder.

"Uncle Reborn?!"

"Long times not see you, Ryka."

"You knew each other?"

"Yeah, he is one of my brother's friends."

"Fon send me here to look after you. He was really worried when he knew you were run from house."

"So, onii-sama is safe? Where he is?"

"He couldn't come because he's doing research with Verde in Italy to find a cure for help you control your power. He had written a letter for you in change."

I took the letter from Reborn and read it in silence.

_Dear my sister,_

_How are you? Sorry for haven't sent you a letter for years. I was busy with the battle. (I guessed you have known that I was a part of mafia. Sorry again because I didn't tell you, I just don't want you worried of me. But please, don't tell mother and father about this, kay?) I'm still searching a cure for you to handle your power. I will meet you once I found it. You can be free and we'll travelling world together! I miss you so much~ be a good girl at there and don't made me shame okay? I believed Vongola will take care of you better, especially the tenth. And if you meet Kyoya please be nice with him~ Jaa neh!_

I can feel tears burst from my eyes. Uuuuhhh, onii-sama~ I miss you so much!

Reborn jumped on my lap. "Don't cry, Ryka. Tsuna and I will take care of you until Fon came."

"You can stay at my house until your brother come." Tsuna smiled, put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much everyone!" My face blushed. They were so kind! Uuuuhhh, I really don't want to cry now!

"You don't need to thank us. We did nothing. It was Hibari-san who helped you stop the flames."

I blinked. "Hibari-san? Did he come with you guys to see the battle?"

They blinked their eyes as well, looking at me strangely.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Y-you don't know him? He was the one who fight with you to...today!" Tsuna muttered.

"Oh, so that's Hibari-san."

WHATTTT?!

YOU GOTTA KIDDIN' ME?! RIGHT?! THAT BRAT…MY LOVELY BROTHER FRIEND!?

"His named was Hibari Kyoya, the head of disciplinary committee." Gokudera said.

"Don't tell me you didn't know he was Hibari-san." Tsuna frowned.

I could feel everything around me black. Oh dear, I saw stars.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOW?!"

"Ano...sorry. I thought you know him. I guessed I've told you how his figure."

YOU THINK YOUR EXPLAINATION WAS THAT GOOD? MY IMAGE WAS RUINED BECAUSE HE SAW ME DROOLING SAYING HIS NAME!

"That doesn't changed anything if you knew him, but you need to thank him for help you stop the flames." Uncle Reborn, it was easy for you to say, you didn't know anything at all!

"Huh, but that method, how could him ki…" Gokudera wanted to continue his words but Tsuna and Yamamoto covered his mouth. Why were they acting so strange?

"Is there anything else you hide from me?" I demanded with my eyes glaring at them.

"Ha, ha. Nothing~"

"What you guys doing here?" A cool voice yet drawled interrupted.

OH MY GOSH! NICE TIMING! HE WAS HEREEEE!

He was standing in the doorway with bandage wrapped on his right arm. Black hair was swept carelessly into his steely eyes, glaring at us.

"Tsuna, I leave Ryka with you. See you at home, Ryka." Reborn jumped from the building and vanished through the air.

"Re…Reborn!"

"Back to your class, the rest time is over." He threatened.

"We'll go first, Ryka-san. I will see you at house." Tsuna sweat dropped, made a quick step as Gokudera follow him from back.

"Ryka-san, see you around!" Yamamoto as well, waving at blanked me happily?

WAIT! GUYS! YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM?!

Before I could stop them, their figures were lost from my sight. Oh shit, now only two of us here.


	7. Chapter 7: Mute and deaf

**Sorry for the late updated ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mute and deaf**

I could feel the sky gathered dark, thunder and storm pitched when found out the badass, smirk-soaked creature was my brother's friend.

I could hear raptors squeaking in a pissing way and t-rex sprinting rashly when I realized that the creature who used to be my brother's friend had watched me drooling saying his name.

I almost fall in a deep, deep, dark crevasse when the creature who used to be my brother's friend is standing right after me, stiffed with his sprained hand made by my flames.

OOoooh, I really want to dig a hole and bury now.

Where should I start?

"A…ano, t-thank you for helped me stopped the flames." I titled my head, smiled with sweat beaded my forehead.

"…"

Shit, he didn't respond me!

"So…sorry for your hand" I bowed 80 degrees, showing how regret I was. Well, you need to show some uhm body language when apologize, right?

"Hn" He turned his head aside. Oh man, don't tell me…did he was sulking now?

"Was it that bad?" I frowned with a little worry, just a little kay.

He took a peek at me who waiting for an answer. Yes, now, say something!

"That thing doesn't harm me." He spoke, finally. I thought my flame had made him mute. Great, it was not.

"So, uhm, can you forgive me?" I was making my puppy face, with all sparkling and blinking eyes. For those who want to gain something from your opponent, this is a **lesson**. You will see how he leisurely washes his ego away. Muahaha!

"No."

Oh, it didn't work for this guy.

And guess what, it will be a boring and long conservation.

"WHYYYY?!"

"I couldn't use my right hand."

"SOOO?"

"You need to be the one."

"Oh." No, I really freak out with what he just said. I mean…"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Are you deaf? You- need- to- be- my- right- hand."

I don't know he had a monotonic voice until now. But BE HIS RIGHT HAND?! FUCKING BITCH WILL DO THAT!

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ANYWHERE? I'M A GIRL! WHICH GIRL WILL DO THAT SHITTY THING FOR A CHICK LIKE YOU?!"

"I didn't see you as a girl, herbivore."

"W-WHAT?!" You bad boy, congratulation for making all my veins emerged out. Your compliment just shot me in the head you know.

"Besides, I won the fight so it's time for reward."

"But you lied to me about my brother!"

"I didn't ask you to trust me."

I guess I just got second shot on myself. Ha,ha congratulation again, sir.

"…or you want to continue another round?" He stretched his tonfa with his other hand. I face palmed. You should watch yourself, handicap.

"Whatever you say, I refused!" I turned my body, heading to the door with my mad face. I might wreak my havoc again if I stay here longer with him.

_Gwiyomi, Gwiyomi!_

Huh? Why I heard a song that I sang before? Did my nerve was out of control until I could heard what were happen hours ago? By the way, it's soooo embarrassing!

_Gwiyomi, Hibari-chwann!_

LOL, it is getting louder. And it sound like came from my back. Hurrmmm~

GOSH…

I AM SO DEADDDD!

"When did you record that?!" I could feel fire fuming my entire body when he showed me a video which contain my embarrassing action via his badass handset.

"Delete it, pervert stalker!" I tried to get off the phone from his hand even my cheeks burn because of blood circulation I guess. But he such a brat TALLER THAN ME?! Put his hand up in the air and gave me a very, very unpleasant smirked when I couldn't reach his.

"Uuhhh, give it to me!" I trailed back, knowing that is no way to win his height. Dumbass, he looks so happy threatening meh!

He switch off his handset, put it in his pocket. "I want to eat Salisbury steak. Bring it here tomorrow before twelve or you will be bitten to death."

"W-wait! Where do you want to go? We didn't finish yet!" I shouted when he made his pace to the doorway.

He turned his head, gave me his deliberate look.

"Next time, put a lip balm. It's dry."

"Huh?" He walked away and left me behind.

But wait, lip what? Dry?

* * *

WHAT THE DUCK*** HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS?! ARRGGGHHH! I screamed, punching hard on a pillow after Tsuna told me how Hibari Kyoya managed to stop my flame.

And you don't know how hard I pushed Tsuna to open his mouth about what were happen.

"_Tsuna…"_

"_Tsuna-kun…"_

"_Tsu-kun…"_

I followed him everywhere even waited him outside the washroom just to know the truth and this is what I got in the END?!

And the very duck*** is he just complained my sexy lips were dried…UUHHHHH! WHY THIS HAPPENING TO ME!

And onii-sama, how could he told me to be nice with him?

THE FUCK HIBARI KYOYA! I scratch the pillow with my fingers, yes, imagining that it was Hibari's face. His pale face with those slit-eyes, thin lips…

Lips…

LIPS…

ARGGGHH! WHY I'M IMAGINE HIS FACE!* speeding up scratches*

"What's wrong, Ryka-chan?" Mrs. Sawada who appeared at the door asked.

"I…I'm practicing my karate skill." I answered, sweat dropped.

She come to me and looks me at my face which almost cries because of anger. "Did something happen in school? You face was red."

"No…nothing!" The heck, I'M NOT BLUSHING!

She smiled. Tsuna didn't tell her about me being kissed, right? Uuuhh, I will kill him if he told her!

"Then sleeps early, tomorrow you need to go school to send food, don't you?" She covered me with blanket and pats me on head. I can calm myself finally.

"Yes, okaa-san. Good night."

* * *

**Thanks for fav and follow. For those who review, your compliment is really appreciated ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Nonsense

**Chapter 8: Nonsense**

* * *

"HIEEE! Hibari-san asked you to be his right hand?!"

"Yes."

"That bastard is too much!"

"Yes!"

"Why did you follow what he wants?"

BECAUSE HE HAD A CLIP OF MY STUPID ACTION…no, I wouldn't say like that!

"He…he was threatening to bite me." I murmured to Tsuna and Gokudera who are shocked with the news me being servant to the head of Disciplinary Committee.

"I could guess it." Tsuna said sadly. He must have experienced the same thing with me before. If not, he didn't need to be scared of him.

"Ryka-san…"

"Yes?"

"Do you mad with Hibari-san? I'm sorry."

OF COURSE! Which girl didn't get angry when her lips were stolen by some random guy?! In case she is crazy!

"Why do you apologize for him?"

"Yeah Jyuudaime, he will apologize to Ryka himself if he want! Why you…"

"Because he doesn't know how to say sorry." Said Tsuna.

"Weird." was my answer.

"Hibari-san might be scary sometimes but he was nice. He helped me a lot in the mafia battle before. I sure he did 'that' because he want to save everyone." Tsuna emphasized.

I send him a glared.

He didn't flinch.

I changed my eyes to Gokudera.

"Well, he was the one who care about school after all." Gokudera encouraged his boss statement.

I silence.

"I know I have no right to say this but please don't be bother with him. I really hope you guys could get along." Tsuna widening his eyes, begged me to listen to him.

"I…I will try…" Uuuuhh, I really can't stand his cute face!

"I'm happy to hear that. Oh, we have arrived at school. See you next time, Ryka-san." Tsuna and Gokudera waved their hand at me and walked to the class.

Huh?

Wait, Tsuna! Do you want me to send this lunch box to him alone?! Didn't you say you want to help me?!

They were missing before I could stop them. Brilliant, really brilliant they are.

I feel like crying.

I straight my way unwillingly to the reception room where that chick and his Elvis brothers hibernate. Uuuuhhh, after everything happens, I really don't want to see him. Even glance at him I don't have any interest.

The door was closed. I noticed a note that stuck on the door and it said, "The leader is on duty."

Huh, duty? He must patrol around the school by beating students who piss off him. That's mean I can send the meal without seeing his hideous face!

I slammed the door as there's no one inside and outside. I'm not trying to be rude or vandalism. It is because I really need something to exonerate this fuming anger inside me.

"You need to pay for that, bitch."

I heard a familiar voice. My eyes bulged looking at the seat which side the sound is came from. A frame of a guy was lying on it.

OH SHIT, H-HE IS HERE!

"But…but t-that paper!"

"Hn, I just don't want herbivores interrupt my rest time." He muttered, sat up from the seat.

"Ha-ha, I-is that s-so?" Oooh, why I always met him in my reckless time?! Did he is my bad luck?

"Why you came this early? Did you bring my lunch?" He crossed his leg, yawning. What a rude boy.

"It is here." I put the meal box on the table. "Then, I'm going."

"Wait, Ryka."

He…he knew my name? Ah, he must know it from them. But WHAT THE HECK I'M NERVOUS?! IT MUST BE TENSHION LATER!

"Your strap is loose, wore it properly or I summon you."

HOLY SHIT, LOOK WHAT I JUST SAID. ERGGHHH!

"Who the heck are you wants to summon me?!"

"The leader of Namimori Disciplinary committee"

"Then?"

"I will bite you to death!" I wondered as he grab his tonfa and wake from seat. LOL, DID HE TOUCHED BY MY WORD?

The door sprung as he was about to whack me.

"Wohhh? It's broken."

I startled seeing a blonde guy and a moustache uncle? are standing after the door. Waaahhh, it is Dino-sama! My hero, you always came at the right time to save me! I'm so happy!

"D…Dino-sama!"

"Pay for that, herbivore." Hibari growled.

"Later, I have something to tell Ryka." Dino told him. Oh Dino, you look so manly by the way you speak!

"What it's?"

* * *

"Oni-sama wants me to continue my study here?"

"Yes."

"Did I hear it wrong?"

"No."

"YAYYY!" I took Dino and moustache uncle hands and jump high. They jump with me too!

"Good for you, Ryka. I already met the principal and you can start your school day tomorrow." Dino said with smiled.

"Thank you, Dino-sama!"

"Stupid herbivores, how long you want to stay?" Hibari twitched. Oh, I almost forgot that he was here.

"Sorry Kyoya, I'm going now. Please look after Ryka kay." Dino walked outside, followed by moustache uncle (who is that uncle actually?!) as Hibari threatened them with his tonfa.

WAIT DINO-SAMA, WHAT WAS THAT?! LOOK AFTER ME?!

Hibari glared at me when they were leave.

"W-WHAT?" I sweat dropped.

"Repair that door before you leave."


End file.
